Closure
by DarkShadow92
Summary: Damon respects Elena's choice and let's her go. This is a journey of Damon moving on and Elena holding onto him. Post season 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know I have another fic but this idea just popped last night it's an angsty delena fic Damon deserves better but Elena has got lots of grovelling to do. Post 4.02

CHAPTER 1

Damon sat by the fire, a glass of bourbon in hand, contemplating what his life has become, his best friend Ric is gone, he didn't get the girl and everyone hates him, the only thing keeping him here is that vampire hunter and to teach Elena to feed, that's all. Elena, he thought reminscing what happened at the grill, the blood sharing was phenomenal, but he had to get her out of his system, he needed closure. Standing up he picked his jacket and keys, knowing that Elena was at the Gilbert house, with aching heart he knew what he was going to do would hurt him but he had to forget about Elena, with that in mind he left the boarding house and headed to Elena's. He saw Stefan's car packed at the road, sighing he knew this would be a little harder than he thought. Leaving the car, he headed towards the porch, approaching the door,it flew open revealing Elena and Stefan in tow, they halted as they saw him "Damon" Elena said softly. Her heart aching at his sight. Damon replied with a nod and looked at her " I need to talk to you" Damon said " In private" he finished. Elena froze at the intensity of his gaze and the seriousness of his tone. Looking up at Stefan, " We wil talk later" she told him. Stefan hesitated for a while before leaving. Now that they were alone, Elena was nervous, Damon seemed tense and focused. " What I am going is to say is hard for me, but I have to get it out my system" ha paused, Elena was now nervous, she meekly nodded allowing Damon to continue with his conversation, " I Came here for closure Elena, I didn't get to tell you everything, I let you talk, now I am the one to talk. I loved Katherine, for a century and a half I have been finding a way to get her out of the tomb, and we all know how that went, she chose Stefan. In time I got over her, we became friends and slowly I recovered and started falling for you, I don't know what you feel for me Elena but I love you, you bring something out of me I have never felt before, something human and I like it. Your friendship is important to me, but I want more, and I am tired of fighting, tired of my heart broken over and over again. Falling for you was easy, but forgetting you is the problem, I got over Katherine and I will get over you, it may be hard but not impposible. I have decided to let you go, I will be your friend hell I'll even help you become a good vampire but that is all, you are my friend and I will cherish it, I'll never be the man for you Elena and I have excepted it, so this is me being the better man, letting you be with Stefan" Damon let out a breath as he finished his speech. Walkinng over Elena he placed the faintest of kisses on her forehead and started walking awy. Elena stood there shocked, tears flowing freely, she couldn't talk nor walk as she saw Damon's retreating figure, she wanted to run and hold him, but she remembered that she chose Stefan and Damon let her go, sinking to the porch she started crying, a hole in her heart.

There it is folks, click that review button.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, this is another update.

Chapter 2

Elena winced as she sat up from the bed, her head throbbing with pain, remembering last night's events, fresh tears started flowing, Damon had let her go, given up on her and is moving on with his life, the idea tore through her heart like a knife, it pained her, she was with Stefan, she let Damon go, she made the choice, she was emotional, her vampire senses was on overdrive, she had to talk to him, hold onto him, she knew it was selfish of her, but she didn't care, Damon was a part of her, Stefan and her were together, they deserved another chance, their story never ended, she owed him that much. Getting up, she took a quick shower, wore her clothes and left in a hurry she had to talk to Damon.

Leaving the house, she hastily got into her car and drove to the boarding house. Sighing with relief she saw Damon's car, she thought that he had left. Making her way to the porch, her sensitive ears heard the Salvatore's arguing, "Once I get rid of that Connor, I am out of here, am leaving town, start a new life, I will out of your sight soon brother no need to worry about Elena, I have respected her choice" Damon finished. Elena was stunned, Damon was leaving town, she had to do something about it, barging into the house she demanded, "What do you mean you are leaving town"

Damon and Stefan were shocked to see Elena, she was fuming. Damon sighed and went to pour himself a drink, "Stefan and I came to an agreement that whoever you chose would leave town, and let the other live in peace" Damon finished and went upstairs to his room, leaving the love birds alone. Elena glared at her boyfriend, "When were you going to tell me, you guys make decision without telling me, I told both of you that if I chose I was going to choose I would loose one of you, and I have already lost" Elena could no longer stand, she went to sit down, a heavy weight on her heart, all she could think of was that Damon was leaving town.

"What do you mean you have already lost" Stefan asked wearily, he thought that Elena made her choice, did she regret it, was she going to Damon, all this thoughts swirled in his head, he had to make sure that Elena didn't regret her choice. "Do you regret your choice Elena, just tell me" Stefan begged. Elena looked at Stefan's pained face and flinched, she couldn't hurt him, and with heavy heart she answered "No I don't regret it Stefan, we deserve a second chance" she told him. It was partly the truth, they deserved a chance, her mind thought of Damon, the life she could have with him. Damon listened to their conversation and he knew he made the right choice of letting her go.

That's it folks, press that review button


End file.
